Communication systems are increasingly used for sharing binary content, such as photographs, videos, files and so forth. As volume and size of shared binary content increases, so does the amount of resources needed by a communication system to deliver the shared binary content to interested parties. Conventional systems typically deliver shared binary content by publishing it using a client-server model. For instance, a user may publish a photograph on a social networking system (SNS) for consumption by other users of the same SNS. However, this creates increasing load amounts on a central server as users attempt to access the shared binary content, which increases server costs. Alternatively, conventional systems allow peer-to-peer transfers between computing devices for file sharing. However, this requires that a computing device storing the shared binary content is online and available for file transfers, which reduces availability. As such, a substantial need exists for enhanced techniques for sharing binary content in a communication system. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present improvements have been needed.